


~ I Found You ~

by EpicKiya722



Series: Once Upon (Descendants Modern AU) [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Divorce, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Romance, Royalty, Some Bit of It, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Villains Becoming Better Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Since that night, Ben has been wondering and searching for the boy he met and quickly became smitten over. Meanwhile, Carlos and his friends are adjusting to their new start-overs in Auradon, finding their places.
Relationships: Audrey & Ben (Disney: Descendants), Audrey/Uma (Disney), Aziz/Jay (Disney), Ben/Carlos de Vil, Chad Charming/Doug, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil/Harry Hook, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Uma & Carlos de Vil
Series: Once Upon (Descendants Modern AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510313
Comments: 32
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does have a bit of elements from the show 'Once Upon a Time' and I did switch some things up a bit. I'm not sure how long this story will go but I do have the whole plot down and what events, relationships and such are to happen.
> 
> This is also the sequel story you've been waiting for to 'I Found You'.

There used to be a time when he was ashamed of who his mother is. People knew her as a cruel woman, unable to love and only lavished on her greed and insanity. But over the years, he came to realize how hurt she really is. He doesn't excuse her for being such a horrible parent. Abusing him, enslaving him, and verbally humiliating him couldn't be excused. Not when she did it for most of his so far life. However, he was opened to why she treated him the way she did. She went through the same. As a young child, she was locked away like some prisoner, only let out to clean, bathe and eat. And by a woman who wasn't even her real mother. She had lied about adopting his mother when it turned out she kidnapped her from the hospital. From all that mistreatment and abuse, his mother grew insane and quite malicious. He wasn't sure what happened to his mother's adoptive mother, but all he knew was that she was 'taken care of'. Eventually, when she did become free of that woman, his mother had tried to start a life of her own, going into fashion design and building her own successful empire that she ruled with an iron fist. She also developed a kind of love-hate relationship for dogs. She had a harsh notion to make fur lascivious coats from the canines' fur. Her first husband was even a furrier who she treated just as bad as she treated her own son years later. Her marriage to the furrier didn't last long since he often criticized her, frightened by her. The first chance he got, he hightailed out of there. She didn't marry again, but she did have a fling with a man who turned out to be a fashion icon himself. He never met him in person, but seeing the pictures and articles his mother did shown him, he had a feeling that man was his biological father. She must have hated him as well because from the moment he could talk and walk, he practically became his mother's rag doll. During all those years, his mother's real family had been tracking her down and it wasn't until he was 14 that his mother and her real family had met. After that, his life took a turn. He went from hating his mother to sympathizing with her when he learned of her past when she eventually came to light with everything. Together, they had therapy and their real family members helped them out. His mother had worked hard to improve her behavior and mind while also devoting to being a better mother.

He let her, deciding it was best to give her a chance and didn't regret it.

He can now say that he knows what a mother's love feels like. 

Somewhat.

* * *

  
Before his new life started to emerge, he had friends. Still does. Each of them had their own issues within their families, said issues being turned around for the better.

Evie Queen, a girl who often adorned ruby lips and blue hair, was the daughter of a now infamous beauty empress. But before her mother became that, she was very vain and cruel. She often criticized her daughter into being the most beautiful to attract any wealthy mate just as her own mother often did her. Evie was a victim of verbal abuse, but her mother had it worst. When she was Evie's age and younger, her mother would also abuse her, but more than just verbally. She was jealous that her daughter had became even more gorgeous than she could ever be and tried to kill her. Of course, her mother failed in doing so and locked away for her crimes. Evie's grandmother had died in that cell, alone and no one really knows if she died peacefully or in suffering. Either way, Evie's mother did love her though despised her for what she had done. After that, she grew cold and distant from anyone who tried to be in her life. Until one man came along. He had been the only person to not feared Evie's mother and eventually after so long of trying to bond with her, they fell in love. She wasn't the first wife though, only being second and stepmother to his daughter, Snow White. With his love and a child who began to look to her as a mother, she became warmer and more affectionate. It didn't last though. He had became ill and died by the time Snow White was 12. Heartbroken, she became hateful and cold again, mistreating Snow White as if she was her personal servant. What made matters worse was by the time, Snow White became 14, she noticed that she was radiating beauty and grace far fairer than her. Evie's mother snapped. She tried to have the young girl killed and was locked away for a good ten years. During in which, Snow White was taken in and raised by seven dwarf men who were the biggest of businesses to sell diamonds and other jewels. Snow White also found love of her own. And when Evie's mother was released, she had Evie. Not in the best of ways though. She practically drilled the ideals of being a 'perfect submissive woman' into Evie's head. When Evie being 14, Snow White came around again. She admitted to her stepmother how even though she was still frightened of her, she wanted to help her because she loved her. At first, the woman tried to block her out, but eventually, she allowed Snow White in. Now, she was better, a beauty guru with her own top-of-line makeup company.

Another of his friends was Mal Fairdragon. She was a daughter of the most malicious woman known around town. Unlike his and Evie's mother though, she wasn't exactly harshly abusing. Yes, she does belittle Mal but does she show she has care for her. Mal's mother didn't come from a broken home. She had loving parents. Parents who cared for her and told it that everything will be okay, even spoiled her because they had the means. They weren't to blame for Mal's mother's actions and behavior then. No. Mal's mother was often outcast by others because she was different. She kept to herself and had shown interest in things the others did not. She loved reading books of nature and magic while others were more interesting on the latest romances and other forms of gossip. For years, people mocked her and called her weird and her parents supported her until their dying days. Mal's mother, a young woman by that time, was lost and insecure about herself. She was often seen in dark clothes to show how hurt she was. Then Stefan came along. He was a handsome man, kind and charming and affectionate to Maleficent. She had opened her heart out to him. Which turned out to be the wrong move. In the end, Stefan was revealed to her as a manipulative monster who only seduced Mal's mother to try to win her riches. When she didn't give any of it up, he sought out another woman, an actual princess, who he'd married and fathered a child by the name Aurora. Disgusted and overly heartbroken, Mal's mother shown up to the baby's christening and practically raged, scaring everyone present. In fear for their daughter, Stefan and his wife had her hidden away for nearly 18 years. It had only enraged Mal's mother more that they did that and blamed her for missing their child's first steps and words when she actually never wanted to hurt the child. In spite, Mal's mother became a rather hard, monstrous woman who dared anyone to try to play nice to her. Even to Mal's stepfather Hades. Well, for a while. Hades was the only person who came around and treated Mal's mother like an equal. Even through their marriage. Their marriage didn't last long since they often came to blows, being so alike, but still remained close and parents to their children. Hades was one of the few people that he was sure made Mal's mother smile other than his own mother, Evie's mother and...

Finally, there's Jay. Jay Maraj. Son to the notorious tyrannical business man to live. Well, those believed he was from first glance. They wouldn't known that behind that mostly emotionless facade that he had been a lost child who was robbed of what was his and worked hard to rebuild it. Jay's father and his aunt, twin to his father, were taken from their home around the same time one of the most richest companies in the world was taken from under their noses. Their mother had been murdered and their father's fate had been unknown for years. The twins had lived on the street, stealing and begging to survive until they were taken in during their late teen years by a wealthy man, Hamed and his wife. Over time, Jay's father learned the necessary like skills before leveling up and becoming an expert in business. By the time he was a young adult, he was practically the man's right-hand in his company. However, there were often times when the man's daughter, by the name of Jasmine, a princess as her father wasn't just a wealthy business man but a sultan, would aggravate him to no end. Jay's father knew that she might drive him to insanity with her rebellious and headstrong nature. It was worse when he had to play babysitter since many of the girl's caretakers would quit because she would run them out. Jay's father became a target for her glares or mumbled insults. For years. Eventually, a man, nicknamed the Genie by most, had came along. He took over his position as Jasmine's new caretaker. Genie was rather over-the-top and was just as annoying as Jasmine was. It was even worse when he came with an addition. A young man around Jasmine's age by the name of Aladdin. At first, Jay's father didn't take to the boy because he was so mischievous and a bit too enthusiastic for him. But with some time, he learned that him and Aladdin wasn't too different. Like him, the young man had a broken life. Lived on the streets after losing his mother and his father going missing. He was along sans for a pet monkey that people weren't too sure came from. Genie eventually took him and raised him, playing some sort of father figure and a best friend to Aladdin. Living on the streets and stealing to survive was where the similarities stopped though because Jay's father and aunt didn't get much of a father figure from Hamed. If anything, even when they were taken in and were given proper education, they were treated more like show ponies and servants to put it lightly. Which was a true insult when Jay's father learned the something that Hamed never intended for him to find out about. Jay's father was the rightful heir to the fortune, to the company Hamed owned and would soon give to Aladdin and Jasmine once they married. The fortune was to go to him and his sister once both their parents had passed away. However, Hamed's father had murdered his mother and his father and took the fortune for his own greedy desires. No one convicted him of the crime since he was Sultan at the time. Hamed knew of this and Jay's father felt he had only took him and his sister in out of guilt and pity. Eventually, even though Hamed apologized so many times, Jay's father left the company and the palace, making his own empire from the profit he saved. Within the next years, his businesses that he constructed with his sister flourished. Both had children, who they had left from the people they loved. Jay's mother died in childbirth and Jay's cousin's father died in an accident. They were the only two people they had let see softer sides of them. When they were taken away, it was like their harsh childhood all over again. That sorrow kind of pushed onto Jay, his father raising him to only be selfish, for himself because anytime you give, people take.

Their parents may be the coldest people on earth, but once their children saw why, they felt nothing but hate for the people who wronged them.

These people looked to their parents like villains and only few cared like Snow White.

It made their children feel hesitate to let anyone from that side of the bridge to see their better sides. They only let those close see their softer sides, those who also felt the judging eyes and heard the harsh comments.

Evelyn Queen, daughter of Grimhilde Queen. Malanea Fairdragon, daughter of Maleficent Fairdragon, Jaya Maraj, son of Jafar Maraj. And Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil.

People dubbed them as the next four of the dark empire. Maybe they are, they won't turn their backs on it.

Their parents were gladly giving them their titles, always encouraging them to hold their heads up high. To not let anyone see them weak. Or to see them vulnerable.

It was easy. Until a prince came along.

* * *

  
Monday, the first day of school have finally came. The first day of Auradon Prep for them. He knows it wasn't just going to be an easy breeze because this school was practically the paradise for all those high and mighty. Princes and princesses. Ladies and lords. Anybody who wasn't... them.

Carlos sighed, turning off his alarm and pulling his blanket off. He laid there for who knows how long before he decided to take a shower and get ready. The shower probably lingers on longer than he thought since by the time he's out, he has about five text messages on his phone. Two are from Evie, one from Uma, one from Mal and the last from Jay. He's not surprised that Evie is telling him to dress to the T. Of course he would. And he will.

He takes time to choose his clothes carefully. Probably for an hour.

Eventually, he chooses something his mother recently designed for him. Something not too outrageous but loud enough to be seen.

Bright red jeans with various silver zippers with a black studded belt. His top half was covered with a white tee with bright red, ink black and grey splats. Over that is a leather black jacket with silver buttons and zippers, red and white serving as accents such as on the collar, lapels and various patches decorated the leather. He decides on black high tops with red and white markings and white laces. For accessories, he wears his dog charm necklace and a couple of silver chain bracelets on one wrist. One the other is a black silver studded wristband and a leather red fingerless glove.

His hair stays in its natural state of salt 'n' pepper curls and he decides on no eyeliner or anything else after some self-debate.

Carlos does a few poses in the mirrors, taking selfies because he likes how he looks today. It would be a missed opportunity to not take any pictures.

Once done with that, he gets notifications that Evie already posted up a photo or two, tagging him.

He sees it's a selfie, her posing with a hand on her hip in her usual sassy way while her red painted lips are curled in a smirk. She has the caption of 'First Day of School, But Already the School's Top Diva'.

With a chuckle, he posts one of his own photos after commenting on hers.

**blackwhite'n'freckles: um, ur cute but I think I'm cuter** 😊❤

Evie comments on his posts seconds later as he heading out his room, backpack in tow. Mal and Jay also comments.

**PrincessOfBlue: i'll let u believe that**

**goldenJay8: IDK i think Carlos' pic is cuter**

**NOTfairdragon: both of u r cute, now shush**

Even Uma comments.

**ATruSeaGoddess: both of u r cute**

Then she posts her own selfie.

**ATruSeaGoddess: but ur not me! 😝**

**PrincessOfBlue: oh whatever!😒**

He heads downstairs, has breakfast and then heads outside to see his mother on the phone, standing by her infamous red car. Cruella sees and waves to him. Carlos walks over and goes right into her arms.

"Morning, sweetheart.", she greets after she hangs up.

"Morning."

She kisses the top of his head and hugs him.

"Who was that?", he asks, gesturing to the cell in her hand.

She sighs, rolling her eyes in distaste. "Someone I rather not deal with right now."

"Oh?", he inquires, quirking an eyebrow upwards.

"Yes. Don't worry about it for now. You have school today. And at a new one at that. Remember, this is Auradon Prep. It will be a lot different than Dragon Hall.", she informs.

Carlos nods just as he spots a sleek dark blue car approaching. "I'll keep it in mind, Mama. I'll see you later." He gives her a kiss on the cheek before going to the now stopped vehicle. He heads for the passenger seat, sliding in and greeting the driver in question. "Hey, E. Hope you have had a lovely morning so far."

Evie smiles, nodding. "Yes. My hair actually cooperated with me today and I found my favorite lipstick.", she says, reaching out and pushing back a stray curl of his. "We're swinging by Mal's and Uma's to get them. Jay's riding with Harry and Gil."

"Alright."

As Evie drives away from the house, she continues on. "You nervous?"

Carlos relaxes against the leather, seeing if his nerves would settle. "Yeah. A little. You?"

"Somewhat. But confidence is key, they say." She pokes him on the nose before turning into the road.

* * *

  
The first thing Mal says when she slides into the backseat next to Uma is "They're still on about it. What's up?"

He isn't too sure what she refers to but the look on Uma and Evie's faces means they do. He ignores it, greeting her.

"Nothing much. Just first day of school. You?"

"I found my leather jacket so I'm in a good mood.", she replies back, grabbing at her jacket she adorns. It looks good with her purple and green ombre shirt. "Though I'm sure someone is bound to piss me off."

"How about we don't jinx it?", Evie chuckles.

Mal reaches forward to unplug Evie's phone from the aux cord, ignoring her protest and plugs in hers. She plays some tune through the speakers. "Dad wanted to know your opinion on this. What you think?"

Carlos listens to the electronic sound, nodding his head to it. "Hm. I like it."

"Same. It's pretty good. He's working on another song?", Uma quizzed.

"Yep."

Hades is probably the coolest guy Mal's friends know. He's the head of his own self-built music industry, having produced and signed on many entertainers. He also has his own albums out. People adore his music. Some say it's rather... high tempered.

"Awesome. Think we can come to the studio to check it out?", Uma asks, nudging Mal who nudges her back.

"He welcomes it. Speaking of, Carlos, he wants you to stop by some time to check out the music he composed for your mom's next fashion show."

He nods. "Sure thing." Ever since their relationship began to mend, Cruella allowed her son more into her career. He's always the first person she gets any opinion from for anything. He makes him feel good that she is willing.

"I better get a front row seat for that fashion show, too.", Uma pipes up again, reaching forward to playfully pinch Carlos' arm.  
He smiles back at her, reaching back to pinch her. "You already know that you and the others got an automatic pass. Backstage. In fact, I could convince Mom to let you all work the runway."

"Ooh! That would be so great!", Evie squealed in expected delight. If her hands weren't on the wheel, she would clapping. "I would love to be in Auntie's clothes!"

"Of course you would. I'll just work on set-up.", Mal offers. She wasn't like Evie who always had an eye for beauty and clothes or Uma who wouldn't pass up showing off. Mal likes to work behind the scenes. Carlos gets that since he likes to work behind the scenes. However, he doesn't shy away from a camera. The many likes on his InstaRoyal and GraceBook prove that much.

"Gil just texted me. They're almost at the school.", Uma informs. "A good five or so minutes away."

"So are we.", Evie smiles as she turns at a light. She sighs and slumps her shoulders in a relaxing manner. "Can't believe it. We're starting a new year at another school. I'll miss Dragon Hall."

"Same. I'm so not ready to deal with pastels and priss-priss.", Mal groans. "I can already feel the tension."

"Mal, don't jinx it!"

"Jinx is my middle name."

"No, it's not. It's Bertha."

"Shut your mouth!"

"At least we can say family is holding down Dragon Hall for us.", Carlos voices, at the same time texting his cousin, Diego. After reuniting with lost family, the rest of the de Vil family decided to move close to where Carlos and Cruella lived, but also wanted to give the mother-son duo space.

Jay's cousin, Jade attended the same school as Carlos'. Along side Harry's younger sister, CJ. Evie's little sister-figure/other best friend, Dizzy Tremaine also attended the school with a few of her actual sisters and her cousin Anthony Tremaine. There was also Freddie and Celia Facilier, who's father was one of the teachers there.

"That does make me feel a little better.", Mal chuckles.

Evie pulls up into a parking lot that is undeniably Auradon Prep's. It's clean and many of the already packed vehicles spoke rich and privileged.

"And the bad feeling is back."

"Mal."

The blue haired teen takes a while before she parks right next to a dark red car, one that they recognize. Leaning against the driver's side is Harry Hook, arms cross and a smug grin on his handsome face. Gil is just getting out the car when they climbed out of Evie's. Jay also rounded Harry's car, immediately going to Carlos' side.

"Hey, 'Los. Warning, you might be the talk of the school today.", he greets to his best friend.

Carlos sighed, now realizing Mal's words from earlier. "Of course. Honestly, I thought this would blow over, you know?"

"Well, we're here. At Auradon Prep.", Uma chuckled dryly, cocking a hip to the side as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "How exciting."

Evie laughed, bumping her hip with hers. "Come on. Let's be a little more optimistic, okay?"

"How about this?", Mal jokes, mocking a bright smile that only a preppy princess could pull off.

"Oh, stop it. Come on."

Collecting their nerves and huddling together, they started for the building.

* * *

"They're here. Ben, they're here."

The prince was amused to hear the excitement in Audrey's voice. He watched as she fixed her curls over her shoulders and flattened the skirt of her pink and gold dress. She quickly took out her mirror and did a make-up check, which was really just mascara and pink lip gloss. "Okay, they're coming closer.", she squealed excitedly, eyes staying glued to the approaching group.

Ben closed his locker, turning to get a better look.

Against the many students that passed the dubbed VKs, they stood out in their dark and edgy outfits. However, they still radiated confidence just as they did at his birthday party. They were seemingly aware of the stares and whispers, just chose to ignore them. Honestly, they all were attractive. Despite what people want to say about their parents, they got the best of genes. Yet, even so, Ben's eyes wouldn't leave one individual in particular.

The pictures Audrey showed him did little justice to his hopefully future partner's appearance. Now that he was lacking the mask, Ben really got a good look at those freckles he wanted to see. And it wasn't just the freckles. His cheekbones were amazingly defined and those eyes easily pulled the prince in. Chocolate brown with a hint of innocence and maturity. That mouth, perfect shade of pink with a nice shape... Ben really just wanted to run up to him and kiss him. 

Would that be too sudden? That would be too sudden.

Ben just couldn't stop thinking about the other teen and seeing him now again, he just knew that his thoughts will continue to be dominated by him.

"We should officially introduced ourselves.", Audrey suggested, eyes following the group as they headed into the main office. "Like right now."

She doesn't wait for an answer, grabbing his hand and leading him across the hall to the office. They walked in, just in time to see their headmistress introducing herself to the VKs while Jane, her daughter passed them their schedules. She had spotted Audrey and Ben, shooting them smiles.

"Oh! And how about a tour from two of our school's top students?", the woman suggested cheerfully, practically bouncing to the duo. "If they don't mind?"

Eyeing over to the one of his affections, Ben shook his head. "No. We wouldn't mind at all. We'll be happy to give them a tour around the school. Classes doesn't start for another thirty minutes, so there's time."

The headmistress clapped once. "Wonderful! Thank you, Benjamin, Audrey. I will probably see you children later. Have a good day." She took her leave, as did Jane, leaving the two royals with the VKs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second chapter! I don't know when the third chapter is coming because I am working on some other stuff and I'll be kinda busy outside of writing.
> 
> However, in the meantime, the next chapter for my other Descendants fic 'Not Magic... Just Weird' will be a truth or dare chapter! If you have any suggestions for truths or dares let me knows (preferably on the recent chapter on that fic).

That chill had returned. After all that nights ago, it finally returned, hitting him full force the moment those green eyes looked his way. Carlos wasn't sure if that stare was good or bad, but he's cautious about it.

"Well, before we get started with this tour, I think if it would nice that we introduced ourselves.", the prince suggested. "I'm Benjamin Beast, or just Ben. And this is Audrey Rose."

The princess stepped forward, offering a smile. "Hi and welcome to Auradon Prep. We hope you'll have a great time here."

Carlos is grateful that so far the two were welcoming, whether or not it was faked. 

"Um... thanks, I guess?", Mal offered, lightly playing with a purple strand of hers. "So you're going to be showing us around?"

"Absolutely. We'll start with the main hall.", the prince stated, leading the group out the office.

* * *

Some really believed that she was so cold-hearted that she wouldn't have friends, or care for people at all. Oddly enough, Grimhilde did have some use of her heart. Beauty isn't her only love. She loves both her daughters and she does care for those she calls her friends. Otherwise, she wouldn't be sitting in Cruella's office right now and sharing drinks with the other woman. She sees that Cruella is stressed and after what the fashion diva told her, she has every right to be. She had everything going well with her so far but then she gets a call she'd rather forget.

"He really wants that? After all these years he now wants to meet him?", Grimhilde questioned with a perfect eyebrow raised and disbelief clear in her words.

Cruella nodded slowly, her head cradled in her hands. "Yeah. The bastard actually wants to see my baby. After all these years."

"He's insane. He missed fifteen birthdays, his first words, his first steps. He now wants to get into his life?!"

"I don't like it. I don't fucking like it. But..." Cruella sighed and then groaned as she sulked against her leather chair, crossing her arms. "I have to tell Carlos. I have to let him make the decision. If he wants to see him. He's old enough."

Grimhilde nods, understanding. She knows if Cruella could, she would have prevented this man from ever being in Carlos' life forever. However, the fashion diva wants to give her son the choice because she does love him.

"I know you don't like it. Trust me, I would feel the same if Evie's father ever tried that shit." She stood up out her chair and took to Cruella's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. You need to relax and not think about him right now. A spa session should do you some good."

She didn't object, knowing she needs one.

* * *

The tour felt as if it ended a little too soon for the prince. The school is huge, yet somehow he and Audrey managed to guide them through every inch that needed to be covered. They were even able to show each of the others their lockers in time.

"Well, we better get to our classes now.", Ben stated just as the first bell finished ringing. His eyes stayed glued on Carlos, wondering what his schedule looked like. He hoped they shared at least one class together.

"Not looking too forward to it, but alright.", Jay joked, eyeing his schedule. "I got Calculus first."

"Ooh, same here. I'll walk with you.", Evie says, hooking her arm with Jay's.

"My first class is History of Royals.", Mal sighed. She didn't seemed too happy about it and given no one else commented having the class, looks as if she has to suffer alone.

Carlos was reading over his schedule, eyes calculating. "Hm. I got a computer class first. Awesome."

Ben remembered Carlos speaking about being into technology. He had lit up when he admitted it.

"Oh, good. That means you can help me.", Uma says, slinging an arm around his neck and Ben does feel a little jealous.

Carlos chuckles and places an arm around her waist. A little more jealousy. Ben's not alone on it."Yes, because you can't go watch a video without resetting the whole desktop."

"Fight me."

Everyone began their way to their classes. Audrey takes a closer step to Ben and nudges him, drawing his attention to her and from Carlos' retreating back.

"Green really isn't your color.", she remarks. He notices that she isn't smiling either.

"Hm. Neither is it yours, Audrey."

She looks up at him, sighing. "We only danced with them once and we're already head-over-heels for them."

"Actually I danced with him twice. And I almost kissed him."

Her browns widened. "Excuse me? Say what?! You didn't let me on that little bit!", she shrieked, drawing attention from other students. 

Ben hushed her, blushing. "Yeah, let's not announce that to the whole school. They're already speculating our relationship."

"Maybe you should confirm it then. Ben, you and I both know that you're in love with him. Like big time. Besides, you do make such a cute couple."

"Audrey."

"I'll help you! Come on, please? I want my bestie happy and I know he will make you happy and you will make him happy."

Ben smiled, knowing that no matter what else he said Audrey will try everything in her power to get them together because she does care and they're best friends. She may come off a little preppy and selfish, but Audrey is really a sweetheart. She enjoys making people happy. And she deserves the same.

"Okay, fine. Only if I help you with Uma."

"Deal. Now let's get to class. It's unfitting for a princess and a prince to be tardy."

Oddly enough just in the opposite direction, they were a topic for a certain duo.

"Yep. Princey is totally into you.", Uma teased, smirking when she noticed the red tint on freckled cheeks. "Like into you-into you."

"Uma, you do realize he probably doesn't know it was me he danced with at the ball?"

"Carlos, you do realize there's social media and by now he does know?"

"You got me there. But he's not into me like that."

"Sure, buddy. Those lingering stares really say he wants to be just friends."

Carlos huffed in defeat. "None of you are letting this go, are you?"

Uma shook her head, black and aqua curls brushing against her shoulders. "Ha ha, nah. Nah, my guy. And I doubt the rest of the school will. Ever since we got here, people have been staring at us. I'm starting to feel like some sideshow attraction." To prove her point, the duo had passed a group of whispering girls and heard them. They could make out 'Ursula', 'Cruella', and 'children'. And the looks, filled with curiosity and fright, didn't make it any better.

The slightly younger sighed. "Yup. This is definitely going to be fun, huh?"

* * *

  
None of the VKs were too surprised that already half the day was spent with the other attendants of Auradon prep coming up to them with questions or clearing the way. Honestly, it was more amusing. Even with the teachers. Evie had already caught on that her Chemistry teacher, Mr. Deley is cautious of her. He had utter but two words to her. She knows he'll try something soon.

It's lunch time and they're all seated at a table in the cafeteria. Practically, half the cafeteria is staring at them. They stand out against everyone's pastels with their darks. It was like a black spot in a white zone.

"Well, so far how is everyone's day?", Gil asked as Harry embraced his waist.

"So far I didn't have to punch the crap out of anyone. Tempted, but didn't do it.", Mal answered before biting into a strawberry. Her eyes linger on a passing brunette girl who scurries when she's near their table. She recognizes her from earlier. Skittish in periwinkle and magenta. The headmistress' daughter, Jane. "Hm."

Jay reaches for one of Evie's fries, not even flinching when she smacked his hand and successfully taking it. "Well, I was approached by Aziz. That prince I met at the dance. He was pretty friendly with me."

"Aziz... Aziz...", Uma pondered, tapping her chin. "Hm. I've heard that name."

"Aladdin and Jasmine's son."

"Right! Wait, he approached you? Freely?!"

Jay nodded, bafflement clear on his face. "Yeah. I was just as surprised as you. He's the grandson of the guy my dad used to work for."

"That is insane.", Carlos commented, eyes widening. "Like... really?"

"Yup."

"... insane..."

"You know what else is insane?", Harry piped up, eyes staring off somewhere.

"What?"

He gestured his head to one direction where the top prince and princess were sitting at their own table with a few of their friends. Neither of them was speaking to the others, though. Instead, their gazes stayed glued to where the VKs sat. Ben and Audrey appeared to be in dazes with red coating their cheeks.

"Wow.", Evie giggled. She turned back to the others, scrolling through her phone. "You know, they are talking. Like a lot of Auradon Prep students are wondering why our little guy here hasn't been hanging around Ben much today. Did you see the posts yet, Carlos?"

He shook his head, fishing out his own phone. "Yeah, really didn't come to mind. Did they seriously think Ben and I would be dating after one night together?"

"You know how they think. A lot of the princesses, princes and their friends found their true loves at our age. Of course, they expect that you and Ben would hit if off right away.", Mal informed, rolling her eyes. "Ugh."

If he was as crazy as his mother used to be, Carlos was sure he heard a bit of jealousy in her voice. However, this is Mal. Mal who didn't care for romance.

"Well, 'Los, how do you really feel about the prince? It's obvious he has a thing for you. Giving you goo-goo eyes and everything. I wouldn't be surprised if you got roses in your locker tomorrow.", Jay chuckles.

Carlos taps his chin while staring at his screen, reading the comments on Auradon's blog post of romance. He and Ben were still a hot topic. He thinks back to the night of the prince's birthday. How they danced, how nice their conversation was... how they almost **_kissed_**...

"He's... something else.", he settles for, feeling warmth on his cheeks. "He's a nice guy. And anyone would be lucky enough to be his boyfriend or girlfriend."

"That lucky person would be you. He's probably undressing you with his eyes."

"Jay, shut up. Besides, I'm not the only one with a royal pining after me. What about Audrey? Who do you think got her eye?"

At that Uma had glared at him while he smirked at her.

"Uh, no one. That's who."

"Nah, Uma. We all know she has a thing for you. She was all over you at the party.", Gil teased. He just chuckled when she pinched his arm.

"Oooh. And that is surely something.", Evie grinned. "You two would be so cute together."

"Evie!"

"What? Everyone is always talking about how beautiful and sweet she is despite being a little high and mighty. I think she's your ideal girlfriend."

Uma groaned, covering her face. Which allowed Harry and Jay to snag a few of her fries. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"I love a flustered Uma.", Carlos teased, earning laughs from the others. He chuckles when Uma pinches his side. "Ow, okay. Touchy."

Neither him or the others noticed that two tables away sat another group. One of them was a blonde with a curious shade of blue for eyes. She watched the VKs, theories and questions pondering through her pretty little head.

* * *

He surprisingly got back that courage he had that night. It felt like a breeze when he came up to his locker and leaned next to it, waiting until the younger closed it. And when he did, he jumped seeing the prince there, smiling at him.

"Woah. Alright, no need to sneak up on me.", Carlos chuckled to cover his embarrassment. It's cute.

"Sorry about that. Just wanted to check on how you've been today. Did your first day go well?", Ben asked.

Carlos leaned against his own locker, facing him. "Well, surprisingly it did. Thanks for asking. Did your first day go okay?"

"Yup. I mean, once or twice I had someone come up to me for a picture, but other than that, it went as great as I hoped.", Ben replied, his smile somehow getting brighter. It made Carlos feel a little giddy on the spot. It's the same feeling he had when they talked after their dance.

"I bet being a prince is exciting, right?", he goes for.

Ben shrugs. "Eh, sometimes. I've been one since I was born, so I'm used to it. Honestly, there are days when I wondered how would it be like if I wasn't born into royalty."

"Boring. Then again, can't imagine having to learn etiquette every day exciting."

He laughs at that joke and Carlos can feel his cheeks warm at the sound. It's light and melodic. 

"Yeah. Then there's everyone being nosy about my love life."

"Oh?"

Both of them think back to everyone talking about them.

"Everyone is expecting me to have someone on my arm by now."

"Well, you're a prince. Most, I bet, hope it's them you decide to date and maybe marry in the future.", Carlos says, clearing his throat after. He gets a spike of jealousy at the thought of Ben dating someone else, but he just knows... he _**knows** _that they weren't meant to be. Ben is supposed to be with some princess or prince. Maybe someone who just was... better. Not him.

"I already have someone in mind though." Ben steps closer, his smile turning more charming than friendly. "I just hope he allow me a chance when I ask him."

Before Carlos comments, his arm is grabbed and he turned to face Mal.

"Come on, Carlos. Evie says she'll drive off without you if you don't hurry your ass.", she says, already pulling him away from the brunet without either of them having the chance to reply. Luckily, Carlos was already set to go but he's definitely disappointed he didn't get to spend a little more time with the prince.

"Okay, okay. No need to take my arm off.", he sasses.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Carlos!", Ben calls from down the hall. He's glad that Carlos waves back to him before he's pulled around the corner and disappears with Mal. Alone, he sulks against the locker, scratching the back of his neck.

He's easily impatient about seeing intended boyfriend-to-be tomorrow and he wished he had gotten his number before Mal came. Honestly, that interruption came off ruder than he would have liked. He heard about the girl being not having a pretty personality to match her pretty face, but he didn't want to go by what others say. He assures himself that he wants to befriend the VKs, get to know them. For the benefit of being closer to Carlos, but also because he wants to prove that someone's background shouldn't matter. Ben is aware that the VKs' heritage is one of the reasons why people are so cautious of them. He even knows that's why some people are too keen on the idea of him dating Carlos. He doesn't care though. He never really cared for people's opinions of him or what he does. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter. Not to him at least. Words don't mean anything unless you allow them to. Opinions can make or break a person. Society is already twisted enough because people allow negativity to get the better of them. If people were more open-minded and optimistic, life would probably be a little easier.

"I'm starting to think you won't need my help getting with the Prince of Fashion.", he hears.

He turns and sees it's Audrey. Jane, Lonnie, Chad and Doug are there, too.

Ben smiles at the princess. "Well, maybe I'm getting a little impatient. I wish I had gotten his number though before he left."

Lonnie chuckles at the pout he makes. "Ooooh, you are so gone for him."

"Maybe I am."

"Don't you think it's a little... rushed?", Jane asked. Her tone is timid and Ben figures she didn't want to ask that question because she's afraid of his reaction, but asked anyways because she cares.

"Maybe, but... I know I feel something for him? Wouldn't hurt to explore it, right?"

"Go for it, Ben. If I didn't, Doug and I wouldn't be where we are today.", Chad encourages. He slings an arm around Doug's waist and pulls him closer, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. It results in the slightly smaller to giggle.

Ben wants that. He wants that with Carlos. He is sure he does.

* * *

"Well, we survived a day. Whoo!", Evie jokes as she takes her seat next between Mal and Uma on the couch. She has a couple of bags of chips and dumps them on the coffee table. "Anyone looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Hell no.", Jay sighs. He's sitting at Carlos' feet while the younger sat in a chair. He was massaging his fingers in best friend's scalp. "I'm not."

"Aw, it wasn't that bad.", Carlos joked.

"Okay, maybe."

"Are you trying for sports this year?", Gil asked as he settled into Harry's side on the other couch. Harry had embraced him closer and nuzzled in his hair.

"Maybe. I want to do football this year."

"Same.", Jay states.

"I want to do cheerleading!", Evie pipes up. "Uma, you should totally try with me!"

Uma had let out a mocking laugh, shaking her head. "Ha ha. Nah, girl."

"Aw, come on. I know Mal's not doing it."

Mal nodded, confirming it. "Sure not, E. I'm joining the art club though."

Uma crossed her arms, biting at her bottom lip. Evie was pouting hard at her, squeezing at her thigh. She tried not to fall for it.

"Please, please, please. Please, Uma!"

Brown eyes cut over to Carlos. She smirked. "Alright. If Carlos tries out, too."

At that, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, uh huh. That's so happening."

"You're right. It's happening. You're getting to those tryouts and shaking that ass."

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Carlos had got up from his chair and started walking away, shaking his head. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nah! Not happening!"

Uma had took to following him and Evie joining seconds later. The others chuckled, watching as the trio headed to the direction of the kitchen. They can still hear Carlos complaining and Uma and Evie pleading him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, night came. Carlos was lounging in his room on the bed, headphones on and laptop opened. He recently finished a shower and found himself waiting on exhaustion because somehow he felt more awake than usual. He decided to occupy himself with catching up on some of Mal's art videos he hadn't caught up on yet. About an hour and half in, nearly eight, he goes downstairs for some snacks just as his mother walks through the door. He stops when he sees her, quickly noticing stress on her face.

"Hey, Mama.", he greets and goes to hug her. The moment his arms around her waist, Cruella takes him in, holding him tight against her. She feels tense. "Something wrong?"

Cruella sighs, running fingers through his curls. "No, baby. Not at the moment. Just... I'll tell you in the tomorrow, okay?"

He nods. "Okay." He takes off her coat and folds it over his arm. He then grabs her hand and leads her upstairs to her room. He sets the coat in her room-sized closet and then picks up her heels she just kicked off and puts those away, too. It's a first, he realizes, that he's catering to her since they mended their relationship. He doesn't feel that fear anymore. Instead, he just wants to see his mother okay. He sees that she's rubbing her temples, laying back in her silk lush pillows. He goes downstairs and takes a few minutes to brew her and himself some tea. He also grabs some chocolate.

When he gets back, Cruella is changed into her red silk pajamas and back into her bed. Makeup is removed from her face and the exhaustion is even more clear on her face.

Carlos is a little more pressed now to know what the issue is, but he holds back to question.

"Ma." He passes her a mug and Cruella kisses his cheek in gratitude.

"Thank you, Carlos."

He slides into the bed next to her, placing the chocolate in front of her. "No problem. Anything else?"

"No. Just need my baby boy right here with me." Carlos scoots closer and allows her to hug him close.

* * *

  
He had a feeling he would be doing this a lot. Staring at his crush for minutes on end. He couldn't help it though. Today, Carlos had the nerve to look absolutely adorable in a red baggy long sleeved shirt, the material hanging off one shoulder halfway. The bottom half was covered by black pants with red and white stripes on the sides and he wore red and white high tops to match. His hair was in his curly state, a bit messy but it looked great. He was laughing at something Jay was saying and Ben swore he fell a little more in love for the freckled teen.

It is so unfair.

"That's going to get creepy at one point."

It's not one of his friends who says this. He knows the voice and is a little taken back when he hears it. He turns and sees Uma. She has her bag strapped on her shoulder and a smirk graced on her lips. "Just saying, I approve."

He knows exactly what she speaks about. Uma doesn't come off as a girl who ignores or misses anything. She gives those observer vibes. She's all-knowing. So it wouldn't be wise to play dumb with her.

"You approve of me and Carlos?", he asks, crossing his arms and also grinning.

She nods. "Yup. Pup is trying to deny it, but he's feeling you, too." She nudges him with her elbow. "Go talk to him."

"I don't want to be invasive."

"Jay isn't going to mind. Come on." He doesn't get to protest before Uma is dragging him over to where the two besties are. When they're spotted, Jay greets them first.

"Hey, Uma. Hey, Ben."

Carlos' cheeks tint a little when Ben stops next to him. He misses the exchanged glances Uma and Jay gives.

"Hi, Jay. Hi, Carlos."

"Hi, Ben."

"... how are you?"

"I'm doing good. You?"

"Great."

What's with this generic talk?! Urgh.

"Carlos, is that the sweater I picked out for you?", Uma smirked, pinching his side. "It's cute on you."

Carlos pinched her back. "Thanks and yes. You did. Something about how it brings out the sparkles in my eyes?"

"It does! Doesn't it, Ben?"

At the tease, Ben snapped out his stupor. Luckily, playing it smooth came easy. "Yeah. She's absolutely right. You should definitely wear sweaters like that more often.", he complimented without so much of a thought. He smirked when Carlos turned even more flushed, averting his gaze so that he wouldn't look anyone, especially Ben, in the eyes.

"Um... thank you."

"Actually you're too cute today."

"Oh my gosh..."

Jay laughed when Carlos covered his face and groaned in gay panic agony.

"He's not wrong. I mean, you're cute everyday so..."

"Stop it..."

"I have to agree with Uma."

"Ben."

The bell rung then, telling them to haul it to their next class. Ben had reached forward and grabbed Carlos' hand from his face and gave it a squeeze. "Come on. I don't think any of us is ready to be late on our second day."

Jay groaned. "Nnnnnooooo."

"Stop that!"

"Hey, Jay!"

The group turned around to see Aziz approaching, grinning an award-winning smile. When he was close enough, he hooked an arm around his shoulders. "I was just looking for you. Want to walk to class with me?"

"Do we even have the same class today?"

"Yup. We talked yesterday. Walk with me."

Jay's cheeks appeared a little more red than usual as he let Aziz lead him away. Since Carlos, Ben and Uma was close behind they could hear their conversation.

"So football tryouts are after school today. You trying out?", the prince asks. Jay nods in response.

"Yeah. Harry is, too."

Aziz smiles. "Great. The more, the merrier." He glances back at Ben. "Already Golden Prince is on the team."

Ben laughs. "Because I made captain. Hush. Say, Uma, Carlos. Either are you trying anything this year?"

Uma hooked her arm with Carlos'. "Well, we decided to try out for cheerleading with Evie. Although, I also want to go for the swim team. I've always been a natural born swimmer."

"Lonnie and Coach Adella are in charge for swim tryouts later on in the year. Audrey is doing the cheerleader thing. She's captain."

"Fits her." Uma ignores Carlos' snicker. "Anyways..."

"So, Carlos, you're trying out for cheerleading?", Ben questions. He thinks over seeing Carlos on said team, adorning the gold and blue while swaying his hips as he praises on with the players. The scene isn't odd. It fits.

The shorter nods. "Yeah. I don't want to try out the other sports because well... I'm never been that much of an athlete."

"However, my boy here can surely dance!", Uma praises. "Quick on his toes and everything."

"Uma!"

She just laughs.

* * *

  
Much later into the day, after school, the VKs were gathered in the bleachers as they prepared themselves for the tryouts, sans Gil and Mal. Gil didn't want to do football, more so set on soccer, yet he did cheer on Harry. Mal also served as support, just in her somewhat nonchalant way. 

Right now, Evie, Carlos and Uma stood hundled together as they watched the other girls and a few boys go for their chances on the team. Sitting at the table was Audrey, Jane on her right and Doug to her left with Jordan.

Uma hummed, watching one blonde by the name of Ally show off her moves. "Hm. So any of you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Thank you two again for doing this with me.", Evie smiled, hugging the two. "Thank you so much!"

"We love you, Evie. Besides, cheerleading may be a little fun.", Carlos insists. Audrey calls for someone to come up next and they go.

The princess immediately lights up seeing them. "You're trying out?! That's awesome!", she squeals.

"Yeah. Decided to make the most of the time here. Do you mind us doing a routine together, do you?", Uma asked.

Audrey shakes her head. "Oh, no! I welcome it! Cheerleading involves unity anyways, so it would be great to see a team routine!" She leaned forward a bit more, still smiling. "Go ahead and show us what you've got."

"Alright. Evie, whatever you do, don't step on my toes."

"Oh whatever, Carlos."

On the field, Ben watches the boys throwing and catching the footballs. He's impressed with Jay and Harry and glancing at Coach Jenkins and seeing the man smiling shows he's impressed, too.

"They got some skills.", the coach admits with a nod. 

"I agree."

Ben then takes a chance to see over where the cheerleaders are. He's glad he does because seeing Carlos _**l****_ike _that**_, bent over while he dances with Uma and Evie, the prince's heart went from 100 to 360 fast.

"Oh boy..."

"Ben, are you okay?"

Jenkins' question snaps him out of his temporary trance. "Hm? Yeah?"

"I asked if you were okay?"

"Um... yeah. Why you ask?"

He points. "Well, you crushed your water bottle and your face is kinda red, son."

Ben had forgotten he had been holding a water bottle and sure enough when he looks, his hand is drenched and the plastic is scrunched into almost nothing. He disposes it into a nearby trashcan and takes a towel to dry his hand off. "I was... distracted."

"I can tell." Jenkins spares a look over to the cheerleaders and then back to Ben. "Cheerleaders?"

"Well... um..."

"More importantly a certain one? Cruella's son, I'm guessing?"

Ben knows his face is redder than ever. He's been caught. And the coach no less!

"Well... yeah... How'd you guess?"

"Ben, word doesn't just spread around through the students, you know. Besides, we have to read the school forum to know what's up with our students. I got to say though, I wasn't expecting this school year to start off with some romantic gossip."

"I didn't either, sir." Ben certainly wasn't prepared for people to be in his business about his relationship with Carlos. He knew it was coming because everyone knew at this point he was the one Ben waltzed with that night. Them together seemed scandalous given that one was a prince and the other was the son of the city's local fashion diva. But again, Ben could care less. He just hoped Carlos felt the same.

Jenkins patted his shoulder. "I say go for it if you haven't yet."

"Thanks, sir."

The coach then blows his whistle.

* * *

  
"We'll have the results tomorrow morning boarded in the main hall.", Audrey informs all to those present. "So be on the lookout for that." The girls and boys nod before bidding farewells and heading home. Uma, Evie, and Carlos lingered behind though with the princess, Jane, Jordan and Doug.

"I don't think you were introduced properly before.", Audrey starts, addressing the VKs first. "My friends, this is Uma, Carlos and Evie. Uma, Carlos, and Evie, this is Jane, Jordan and Doug."

"Hi.", Jane greets, a bit timid and flushed.

"Hi, Jane. Aren't you the headmistress' daughter?", Evie asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"She's also my right-hand for cheerleading. She doesn't want to admit it, but she's good."

"I play more of the mascot role sometimes though."

"Even though she does know how to shake a tail feather.", Jordan teases. "Aren't you friends with Jay Maraj?"

"He's my best friend, in fact.", Carlos answers, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

Jordan just shrugs. "Just wanted to know. Wanted to talk to the guy really, but haven't had the chance. Though seems Aziz is taking every opportunity he can." When she looks to the field, the rest follow suit. Right there by the benches, Aziz is chatting away with Jay as if they known each other their whole lives. Jordan lets out an amused chuckle. "Aziz's my bestie and let me tell you when he first saw Jay..."

"What? Does he like him or something?", Uma questioned.

"In a way. He wants to be friends, but he's also attracted. I can tell. I haven't seen him act so geninuely friendly with anyone else."

"Well, looks like Jay might have a handful with the guy.", Carlos giggles, not noticing Ben coming up until he spoke.

"Hi, girls and boys.", he greets in his usual friendly way.

"Hi, Ben.", they chorused, Carlos blushing when Uma shot him a look.

"I hope tryouts went okay. Oh, Doug, Chad said he'll be ready in a few."

Doug nods, strapping his bag onto his shoulder. "I'll just meet him at his car. I'll see you all tomorrow." He walks off and Evie watches him with a tilt of his head.

"Hm. Is he on the cheer team, too?"

Audrey shakes her head. "I wish. Dude can dance. He's in band though and whenever he doesn't have band practice he'll be at our practices. Such a sweetie. He's Dopey's son."

"Dopey... Dopey... Dopey... oh! Now I know him! My sister talks about him from time to time!"

"Sister?", Ben inquires.

Evie nods. "Yeah. Oh, stepsister really. Snow White. She and my mama reconcile and we meet up and talk and whatnot. It's nice. Maybe a couple of times she talks about the Dwarfs and their kids." She giggles and places her hands on her hips. "I thought Doug felt familiar to me."

"That is so strange. Hm.", Jane admits.

"That is strange. Anyways, we better get going. It's facial mask night.", Evie reminds as Mal joins, Gil going off to meet with Harry.

"Are we doing avocado?", Uma asks.

"Yes!"

"Sweetness."

"So sleepover at E's tonight?", Mal asks, hooking an arm with said blue haired girl. "If so, I want to swing by my house for some clothes."

"I can drop you all off at our houses and pick up in let's say an hour or so after?"

"Sounds like a plan. Ooh, got to tell Jay about it, too. He's been wanting one of your facial mask specials, Evie.", Carlos says, already whipping out his phone and texting Jay.

"Okay, now I'm intrigued.", Audrey chuckles. "I know you're practically the beauty guru princess..."

Evie just shrugs. "I just like to have a glow. I can always bring you a jar. Ooh! I think I have the perfect one in mind for you! I'll bring it tomorrow."

Audrey squealed and hugged her. "Thank you!"

"That is adorable.", Ben joked, nudging Carlos who nodded. 

"Yeah. Unexpected, but adorable."

* * *

  
Carlos opens the door and sees his mother coming from the den area. He remembers it's her off day and right now, she's clad in red sweats and a white sweater. She's carrying an empty pitcher, meaning she must be heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mama.", he calls out to her. 

She smiles when she sees him and comes over to him to give a quick hug. "Hi, Carlos. How was school?"

"Alright for the second day. I tried out for cheerleading and honestly I hope I make the team." He follows her into the kitchen and sits at the table after grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "Uma and Evie also tried out. Speaking of, you don't mind if I stay at Evie's tonight?"

Cruella shakes her head. "Not at all, sweetie. However, before you go, I have to talk to you about something important. Very important."

Carlos sips his water, becoming a tad bit nervous when he hears the seriousness in his mother's voice. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Let's take this to the den."

He follows her there and sits on the sofa with her. Cruella reaches for the remote and shuts down the television to make the room a little less noisy. She waits a while, sighing and squeezing her hands together. A sign that she was frustrated with whatever she had to say.

"Carlos, remember yesterday when you asked me about the call and I told it was someone I'd rather not deal with?"

He nods, vaguely remembering the previous morning. His mother didn't look at all happy at the time and even last night when she came home.

"Yeah. I do."

"That someone... Well, he's someone I'd thought I'd never hear from again. Let alone want anything to do with you." She sighs again and shakes her head. "He... Your father wants to see you."

To put it lightly, Carlos is dumbfounded. Distraught really and not sure how to think anymore. His father, a man he never knew what's to see him? After all these years?

"He called me yesterday and demanded to see you, said he has a right to since he's your father." She reaches forward and squeezes his hand. "I... at one time, I may have loved him but after he decided to leave me, I hated him. However, I don't think I have a say in whether or not you should meet without your consent, sweetheart. You're still my child, but I'm not going to control every decision you make. I've been a terrible mother before and I'm thankful we're making things right now."

"And you were there." Cruella falls silent to hear him, frowning when she sees his eyes go wet. "Y-you're right. You haven't been the best mother before, but at least you were there. And still are. Yes, it doesn't justify everything you've done but you learned from your mistakes and you chose me! He left and now after all these years he wants to demand to see me?!"

Cruella opens her arms and let her son in them, hugging him as close as she could, rubbing his back. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You've apologized enough, Mama. At least, you're doing right by me now. He never once showed his face, hasn't he?"

Her silence returns and that's clear of an answer for him.

"I thought so. I don't want to see him. If he can't walk to that front door and ask for me in person instead of calling you like for some business proposition, then I don't want to see him. Ever."

* * *

  
She's seen her friend angry before, but this? It's a whole other level. Carlos' eyes are darker than usual and his posture is tensed. The only thing he moves is his fingers that scratches against his jean covered knees. Evie is thankful he still has them on because she is sure there would be bleeding cuts on the skin if there's wasn't some barrier.  
However, his anger is justified. She's practically in the same position. Unlike Carlos, she knows who her father is yet the man never came around. Evie is sure if he wanted to know when she's only a couple of years from adulthood, she'd be furious.

"That is unbelievable.", Uma scoffed. She knows what it's like to have both parents and couldn't imagine if either of them left her and her sisters. She just know that she'd definitely be pissed off. "Why now after almost, really, twenty years?"

"Because he's an ass. Does he even have a legitimate reason for leaving my mom pregnant and alone when she already had a hard life?", Carlos hisses out. He groans and sinks in to the sofa, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "Urgh... I just... I can't right now."

"How about I go fix us some snacks, Evie prepares the face masks and the rest of you build forts and pick a movie and let's make this a stress-free night, okay?", Jay suggests and already standing up.

Carlos sighed, trying to find a center. "Yeah. Let's do that. Jay, I'll help you." He follows the slightly older to the kitchen and together they rummage through the cabinets and pantries. He pauses when he takes the chips out, sighing heavily. "I just... I just can't believe..."

Jay is quick to come over to him. He brings him in for a hug, embracing him tight to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to announce that after months and months (really last November), I have finally updated my other Descendants fic, 'Not Magic... Just Weird' with not one but two chapters! Two chapters!

Carlos is relatively feeling a little better by the next morning. Last night, he somehow managed to sleep off his anger. Maybe because Uma and Jay were cuddling him and he was a sucker for affection. He could stay like this all day, but unfortunately they had school.

He turned, his movement causing Uma to stir and Jay to let out a whine. The older male tightened his arms around him.

"Don't move. You're warm."

"Uh huh, buddy. Dude, get up."

"No. Sleep."

"I'm with Carlos. I need food.", Uma spoke up, sitting up and stretching. "If I go to school without food my mood will be permanently ruined." She rolled out the blanket and hurried off downstairs, leaving Carlos to handle Jay.

He started hitting Jay's arm to wake him.

"Come on, Jay. Doesn't food sound good right now?"

Jay's eyes opened just a little to peek at Carlos. "Hm."

"Food, man. Food."

The other eventually sat up, hair messy and eyes half-lidded in a glare. "Fine."

"Glad to see you're cooperating." Carlos slid out the blanket and scurried out the room, hearing Jay getting up and following him. 

The two arrived into the kitchen, ducking in time from a flying orange. Gil was tossing oranges to Mal who was squeezing them, making fresh orange juice using the juicer. Evie was flipping the last of the pancakes and stirring the eggs. Uma and Harry was hogging the coffee machine.

"Good morning, ya'll.", Jay greeted with a yawn, stopping at the counter by Mal. "What time is it?"

"We have about a good three hours before school starts.", Mal answered him. "Does anybody need to head home for clothes or anything?"

"Nah, brought the necessities over here.", Uma replied before taking a quick sip of her coffee. She moaned in satisfaction. "Ah, yes. The morning pleasure that is coffee."

"Agreed, mate.", Harry chuckled drinking his own. "Hm, by the way, Evie, is Aunt Grimhilde still here?"

Evie shook her head, amazingly, the curlers she had in staying in place. "No. She had a meeting to attend to. In fact, her and the rest of our parents. I figure it's about the upcoming fashion show?"

"I hope there's nothing wrong.", Carlos prayed. He enjoyed his mother's fashion shows immensely. "I'm looking forward to modeling, you know?"

"Same. I want to strut my stuff.", Uma pouted. "Wonder what the meeting is about though."

"Let's hope it's about what the color scheme is gonna be."

* * *

  
"Of course, I'm on board with that! What kind of question was that?!"

Hades knew that one thing that will never change about Cruella de Vil is how animated she could be. Not to say it's a bad thing though. He had gotten used to how expressive she can be. He was more relieved she was going with the idea.

"Excited, I guess?"

Cruella chuckled, leaning back in her plush desk chair. "Hades, darling, I love your music. How could I not agree to a performance for my show? Though, I'm curious as to who you want to perform?"

"You mentioned something about new music you written?", Maleficent spoke up from beside Grimhilde.

"Yes. I thought the kids would like to perform. Give them another chance to be show-offs... again.", he teased.

"Aw, yes. Nothing is better than our wonderful children showing how amazing they are. You know my little Evie will steal the show.", Grimhilde praised with a clap. "She has a voice of an angel."

"May be true, but my little dragon's voice is that of a goddess'.", Maleficent clapped back.

"Please, my girl can sing both of yours under a table and then some. She gets it from her mother.", Ursula piped up from the sofa.

"Uh huh. Anyways, ladies, Hades, we're all in agreement on this?", Cruella questioned, crossing on leg over the other and placing her hands on her desk.

They all gave their answers.

"Alright. We'll just let Jafar, James and Gaston know about this. As well as the kids, of course."

"Then, meeting adjourned?"

"What, you got soap operas to catch up on, Maleficent?"

"How about we not do this?"

Ursula and Maleficent sassed each other as they headed out the door with Hades following after them with the roll of his eyes. Grimhilde had stayed behind, retaking the chair next to Cruella's desk.

"Those two won't ever get over this rivalry thing they have, will they?", the blue and black clad woman teased.

Cruella shook her head. "No. No, they won't, Grimhilde."

"Yeah, I thought so." She sat back in her chair. "Has he called you again?"

Much like a teenager would seeing a final exam, the fashion diva thumped her head onto the surface of her desk. "Urgh. Yes, this morning. Saying he'll be in town by tomorrow."

"Mentioned anything about Carlos?"

"He wants to have a lunch date with him, but I told him Carlos refuses to see him. The audacity of that ass to say 'his son has to' like he's enforcing authority over my baby like he's an employee of his."

"You want me to poison him? I'll do it."

"Grimhilde, I don't need you to do that." Cruella reached over and patted her knee. "But thank you for the offer."

"You're my friend. And Carlos is one of my joys other than my daughters. I hope he doesn't get the satisfaction of knowing that boy."

* * *

  
The moment he stepped out the car, he heard his name being called. He turned and came face to face with the prince.

"Oh, hi, Ben.", he greeted.

Ben gave his sunshine smile, handsome as ever. "Hi."

"Well, you're a bit overly happy this morning.", Carlos teased, walking beside the prince as they approached closer to the school's building. "What has you in a chipper mood?"

"It's just a good day."

"The morning just started?"

Ben nodded, his smile bigger now. "Yeah. Tryouts went good yesterday, too."

For a second, he had no idea what Ben was referring to but then he remembered yesterday was tryouts. He remembered Audrey said the results of who made the teams would be up today.

"What about us?", Jay asked.

"See for yourselves."

He lead the others to where the posters were pinned up. Only a few were there, so it wasn't too crowded. Aziz and Chad was there, high-fiving each other before the blond pulled Doug into a quick kiss. Apparently, they made the football team, too. When Aziz saw Jay, his eyes lit up and the grin he sported grew.

"Jay! I made the team!"

"Congrats, Aziz!"

"Hey, Jay!", Harry called over, gesturing for him to look at the names. He passed by Harry's, happy for his friend. He stopped when he saw his name was written down, too.

"I made it on the team, too!"

"Looking forward to playing games with you.", Aziz teased, in Jay's space and smirking. The other could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Uh... yeah."

"Congratulations, Jay!", Carlos cheered, hugging him tightly.

"Carlos, we're cheerleaders!", Evie had squealed, ambushing with an embrace when he let Jay go. She dragged him over to where their names were and sure enough he was one of the first ones listed. He was able to spot Uma and Evie on the list, too. "This calls for a celebratory selfie."

"Evie, really?", Uma playfully whined.

"Yes. Besides, my hair curled just how I wanted to! I have to show it off!", the beauty princess giggled. She fished out her phone and pulled Uma and Carlos close. "Come, come. Be cute with me."

"You're lucky I love you."

The trio took a couple of selfies, making various faces and poses before Evie decided to take pictures of the new members of the football, including Gil and Mal. She picked the pictures she and the others liked the most before posting them on her usual page. Within moments, she was getting likes and comments while the others' cells pinged with notifications.

Surprisingly, even the dubbed AKs'.

Audrey had noticed the wide eyed stares and shrugged. "What? I always thought you had amazing pictures. So yeah, I follow you."

"Beautiful, beautiful pictures.", Aziz agreed.

"Oh, thank you."

"You know, there was this picture you posted the other day with just Jay and Carlos at some diner I think and it was the cutest picture. Right, Ben?", Audrey cooed, nudging the prince who nodded without a second thought.

"I know what picture you're talking about. I didn't think Carlos could look anymore cuter than he already is, but I was proven wrong."

Carlos ignored Uma's laugh, pinching her side. His cheeks were hot.

"Thanks."

"We should totally get to class before that bell rings.", Mal suddenly insisted, stepping in between Ben and Carlos before the prince got any closer. "Right?"

"Right.", Carlos answered back, suspicious. Mal was never eager to get to class, even when they were attending Dragon Hall. She did this very thing the other day when Ben and Carlos were alone at his locker. Maybe she was... jealous?

"Well, I need to get something from my locker first for my class.", Jay said, holding his bag a little higher onto his shoulder.

"I'll walk with you.", Aziz volunteered. Much to the other's shock, he grabbed onto his hand. "Come on."

Jay glanced at Carlos who smirked at him, giving him an encouraging nod. The duo had walked away, leaving the others to wonder about them.

Evie had stepped to Audrey's side, smiling as she walked Jay and Aziz disappear down the hall. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it possible Aziz is really feeling Jay?"

The princess was just as giddy about the possible attraction as she was. "I think so. I mean, they are cute together. Also, irony."

"Like I said yesterday, Aziz wants to date Jay.", Jordan had stated as she came up to the group. "What's up?"

"Hi, Jordan.", Carlos greeted. 

"Hi, Carlos. I'm guessing my bestie stole your bestie?"

"Away on a magic carpet ride."

"He's been wanting to do that ever since Ben's birthday. How are the rest of you?"

"Doing fabulous.", Evie answered, doing a twirl. "Did you hear the news? The boys made it on the team."

"And Evie, Uma and Carlos are our newest cheerleaders.", Audrey announced proudly, arm-looping with Uma who was trying to rid of her sudden gay panic. "Isn't that great?!"

"Congrats, you girls and guys! Ooh! That reminds me to start looking into layouts for the school's online news blog."

"Well, if you need help picking out something aesthetically eye-catching, Mal's just the girl for that.", Evie praised, nudging the girl who blushed. "She helped my mom design her logo."

"It was just subtle suggestions.", Mal stated with a shrug, walking away now to find her locker. The girls had followed her, Jordan taking to questioning about her about her art skills.

Chad and Doug also took their leave, hand in hand.

This allowing just Ben and Carlos alone. The prince had stepped closer as they began to walk down the hall so that whatever he said could only be heard by Carlos. It raised suspicions from passing students and teachers given there already was speculation about their relationship. A relationship that has yet to start. Yet.

"So, I just remembered I never got your number.", Ben says as they turn a corner. "I mean to ask you yesterday, but it slipped my mind."

Carlos is sure his cheeks are a bit pink right now. It's so weird to him how the brunet always managed to make his heart beat a little faster within an instant. He does have a crush on him, that he was sure of. But, jeez, just how hard is he crushing?

"My number?", he repeats, unsure if this is reality. The smile Ben gives is very charming. They stop just outside Carlos' first class.

"Yeah. So I can talk to you outside of school. Personally."

"O-oh. Yeah."

Is he sweating? No, he's not sweating. He's good, he's good.

Ben hands him his phone. The case is as Carlos thought it would be. It's just a solid blue case. He takes a while to remember his own phone number, still a little fidgety with butterflies in his stomach. After a quick tapping of his number onto the screen, he handed it back to Ben and the grin the prince sports is so bright he wants to put on sunglasses.

"Thanks, Carlos."

"No problem."

The prince shoots him one more smile before he turns on his heel and heads for his own class. Carlos is left blushing, suddenly feeling the questioning stares.

* * *

  
It's an hour into the first class before his teacher heads out for a second. As if on cue, his cell vibrates in his pocket and he jumps. The boy next to him gives him a concern look and he tells him it's okay before he takes out his cell and sees he has a message.

At first, he would have believed it to be a message from his mother, given it's something she does nowadays, or one of his friends. But then he sees it's an unknown number.

He frowns, his first thought being that it could be that man. Much to his relief and bafflement, it's not.

It's Ben.

**Unknown Number: it's me, Ben**

**Unknown Number: wanted to say hi!**

Carlos chuckles, imagining the prince smiling at his phone as he types excitedly over the keys.

**C: Hi, Ben! u know u shouldn't be texting in class?**

After he sends the message, he saves Ben's number.

**Ben: and yet you're replying back to me. besides, my teacher stepped out for a minute to talk to one of my classmates**

**Ben: how's your class?**

**C: we're practicing making our own blogs, the teacher isn't here either**

**Ben: i bet you're a master already at that**

His cheeks warm at the compliment.

**C: well, technology is my life, other than fashion and animals**

* * *

  
Ben remembers seeing some of the photos Audrey shown him when he finally decided to be more social media active.

On the VKs' pages, the photos served evident that they were close. Often, if the background wasn't a diner, a street, or one of their parents' workplaces, it was their homes.

None of them cared about how they would look with pink cream covering their faces as their skin because soft. None of them cared that they looked like a hot mess in funny printed sweats. None of them cared the photos and videos shown some of their embarrassing moments like Harry making a face of pure horror as he tripped down Mal's stairs.  
Image didn't matter because honestly, those were the photos people liked the most. Photos and videos that shown that despite the glam life they now lived, they were still humans.

And some of those photos that were Ben's favorites were photos of Carlos.

His favorite just to happen to be a photo of the freckled teen smiling as he petted a dog someone was walking. It was a natural scene, one that was wholesome.

It must have been a warm day that time. The sun was caught in the photo, gleaming bright over the teen and dog with Jay and Uma in the background laughing. Carlos was kneeled next to the dog, beaming. The owner of the dog was smiling down at him, not minding it at all.

Everything in that picture was golden, but Carlos was the center of Ben's liking for it.

**B: you like animals?**

**Carlos: yes**

**Carlos: not to be picky because I love all animals, but dogs are my favorite**

Ben locked that piece of information up for later.

**B: do u have any pets?**

**Carlos: no, but i wouldn't mind one**

**Carlos: teacher is back, ttyl**

**B: u n ur friends should sit with us at lunch today, please?**

He hopes Carlos accepts. 

**Carlos: well, u said please so I don't see the harm. I'll let the others know**

**B: ok!**

The conversation ends there, but Ben's happy. 

* * *

  
"O-oh, this is... um... new..."

Audrey just squeezed Jane's hand, a little concerned as to why the girl was so jittery. The VKs weren't coming over to harm them. 

"Jane, it's alright. We just thought they sit with us today."

The brunette chuckled, hiding her embarrassment and fright. "I'm okay. Just wasn't expecting them to be coming over."

"I invited them to.", Ben admits, eyes on Carlos who was saying something to Jay. Whatever he said had the other pouting and turning red. His face was still red when the group made it to their table. He stood up, greeting them. "Glad you decided to join us."

"Well, thanks for the invite.", Mal responds, taking a seat. The table was large enough to fit at least 20 people. There was only seven of the VKs and eight of them, so enough room to spare.

Evie sat next to her, coaxing Uma to sit on her other side so that she was next to the pink princess who didn't mind one bit. Both Jay and Carlos were guided to sit in between Aziz and Ben, both princes very pleased with the arrangement.

"Not that I mind, just curious. Why did you ask for us to join you today?", Mal speaks up once more, her eyes green and intense and staring across the table at Ben.

The prince shrugged, offering his winning smile. "Just thought it would be nice. Besides, we're all on the same teams now and we're friends, right?"

"Right! And thank you, Ben.", Evie smiles. He misses the blue haired diva's smirk that she shot at Carlos, mouthing something that resulted in him blushing and giving her a glare.

Lonnie speaks up. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Li Lonnie.", she greets brightly. "I'll be captain for the swim team this year."

At that Uma perks up. "Oh? I wanted to try out for the swim team."

"Great! We won't have tryouts until two weeks from now, but I'll still notify you about it. You're Uma, right?"

"The one and only."

* * *

  
Lunch went well just as Ben hoped it would. It was odd though that Mal was staring at him the whole time, only speaking up when she was mentioned and addressed to. Her staring down make him feel a little uneasy and made him wonder what was it all about.

There was also Jane's usually fidgety-ness, but surprisingly Gil had been friendly with her and the brunette eased up and eventually joined in more openly with them. Despite what his mother had said about Gil's father, his son was a totally different story. He was sweet with a charming smile to match. He seemed like he would be a bully but the teen was as precious as a puppy. It was no wonder Harry fawned over him and glared at anyone who looked at Gil any way wrong.

It made sense as to why they were able to click so well with Chad and Doug. Both couples was more than the first layer. A lot people would accept the stereotypes from Doug and Gil, a spineless nerd and a possible brainless jock, but that wasn't the case. Both were much more. Doug was actually quite the sass, as proven when he went toe-to-toe playfully with Uma over lunch. He was as smart as anyway would believed, but he isn't any way spineless. In fact, he was the reason Chad went from being a self-absorbed prince to a prince that only smiled because he meant it with a kind heart. He remembered their freshman year when he told the blond off, telling him that because they are friends, he was letting him know that he needed to change for the better. A week later, Chad was asking him out and apologizing for his unattractive behavior. And the rest was said and done. Doug wasn't afraid to speak his mind and despite knowing him for a little bit of a while Ben could tell the same with Gil.

He could see that he brought out the best in Harry who didn't mind showering him with affection in public view. Harry didn't care it made him seem less intimidating to others, he just cared for Gil.

Honestly, it made Ben feel jealous of the two couples.

He wanted that so much with Carlos.

And at the rate Aziz was going with the flirting, it seemed in no time Jay and him would be there soon.

"That went well!", Audrey sighed happily, closing her locker after getting what she needed for her next class. Right now, only he was accompanying the princess. "I don't know why no one else wants to be nice to them. They're pretty cool."

He nods in agreement. "Well, as long as we're nice, it will be alright. Besides, we have to make a good impression on our future wife and husband, right?", he teases and Audrey laughs and playfully swats his arm.

"Agreed, Benny-boo." She suddenly giggles and the apples of her cheeks match her pink skirt. "Uma looks absolutely radiant today. Who am I kidding? She looks radiant every day."

"I can say the same about Carlos. No wonder he's a model."

"So is it true?"

The duo jumps, turning around to the source of the sudden question. Standing behind them is Ally, daughter of Alice Kingsleigh, an infamous traveling journalist with a story to tell each week. Like her mother, the girl had an endless curiosity and right now she wanted to feed it.

"Is what true?", Audrey repeats, wary of the girl. She has the right ot be. When she and Ben broke up, it somehow made it out to the rest of the school and the rest of Auradon. She was sure the only people who knew about the break-up was their inner circle. That inner circle being Jane, Doug, Chad, Lonnie, Aziz and Jordan. She had a feeling that Ally probably did some snooping and leaked it. She didn't want to accuse the girl, but she had history of doing such things.

"That Ben is really dating Carlos. You know, that's all everyone is talking about. You and him being Auradon's current 'it couple'."

"Well, Ally, for the time being, we'll keep the crowd guessing.", Ben answers firmly. He doesn't want to spill anything because he does care for Carlos. He's not stupid. He's careful. He knows people are all for him and the freckled teen, but there are still some wary of Carlos as if he has done wrong. He didn't want to say something and someone hears and flips it around to damage the de Vil name.

Ally pouts, obviously disappointed she didn't get the answers she aiming for. "Oh, alright." She turns and leaves the duo who let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

They glance at each other and give affirming nods.

"She's gonna say the wrong thing one day.", Audrey is assured. "So we have to be careful with what we say around her."

He couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you have a guess as to who Carlos' father may be and you will see if you're right or wrong in the next chapter. 
> 
> I can see Ally being a gossiper, so is she gonna cause some trouble in this story? Most certainly! Will Ben and Carlos be together though? Not just yet, but we're getting closer than you think. Will I take forever to update? I really hope not because I already have a very clear idea on how I want the next chapter to go. I just don't know if it will be longer or shorter than this chapter.
> 
> Other than that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As I mentioned last chapter, you're finding out who Carlos' biological father is in this chapter. It's more towards the end of the chapter though, but I'm sure some of you probably can guess who it is (despite little info I have given thus far). In my Descendants 3 parody, I made a joke as to who Carlos' father is. Said man is who appears in here.

  
He doesn't even have the chance to open the door yet when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He punches in the code for the security system as he fishes it out, bringing to his ear. As he unlocks the door with his key he answers and his mother's voice is heard.

_"Carlos? Sweetie, you made it home safely, yes?"_

"I did, Mama. You're at the office still?"

_"Yes. But I'm not as busy as I thought I would be. I want your input on some things. Do you mind coming over?"_

He thinks it over. He knows his mother wants his opinion on some things for the show and he wouldn't say no to it. He doesn't have much homework to do. In fact, none at all since school just started. So, why not?

"Not at all, Mama. I'll just freshened up."

_"Alright. I'll be sending Horace over to pick you up. He should be there in a good hour or so."_

"I'll see you then."

_"See you then, sweetie."_

The call ends there just as he makes it to his room. He drops his bag onto his bed and chucks off his shoes before heading to his closet to put them away. He turns on his light of the walk-in closet, eyeing the clothes. Most of them are the signature colors of the de Vil family. Shades of red, black, white with hints of silver and greys. Not all though, some being blues, greens, purples and other colors. He doesn't wear them as much, given his fondness for the former colors. After a few moments, he chooses a simple pair of red jeans and a white tee with black spots all over. Just to be extra though, he chooses a matching fedora.

He showers for a few and after he's done and just leaving the bathroom, he hears his phone ping. He quickly slips on his clothes before picking up the cell and seeing he got two messages.

One's from Evie.

**E👑💙: 2 things! i'll b c-ing u at the office! Auntie wants my input 2! thought u might want to come with me later 2 get some things after?**

He answers back in seconds.

**C: i'll c u then! and yes! u know i'm always up 4 ur antics, E! **

**E👑💙: because u love me**

**C: true but u shouldn't say it**

**E👑💙: 😆**

The second text is from Ben. When he sees so, his heart does a dance and it just continues on when he sees what the Prince texts him.

**Ben: hope you made it home safe! kinda missing u right now.**

It's bold and heartwarming. He doesn't hesitate to answer back.

**C: I did, thank u! hope u did too!**

He stops, wondering if...

**C: kinda missing u 2**

He sends it and he goes into panic mode. "Oh, my gosh, why did I send that?!", he questions himself, flopping onto the bed and grabbing a pillow. He convinces himself that he just means it on friendly terms. That's all. He's crushing on the prince something fierce, something he became aware after sitting with him at lunch today. But! He just means he misses his company on platonic terms.

He hears his phone ping again.

**Ben: are u doing anything right now?**

**C: just waiting to b picked up**

**C: my mom wants me 2 help her out with some things for her fashion show probably**

**Ben: i can talk to u later if you'll be busy**

**C: no, that's fine! right now i'm pretty lonely anyways, so... i don't mind talking 2 u**

**Ben: honestly, same**

**Ben: my parents are in a meeting and some of the staff is running errands**

**Ben: i have no homework and i'm not much into a reading mood right now**

**C: well, i guess that means we're talking to each other right now**

**Ben: i see no problem with that**

And he definitely doesn't either. He sends another text to Ben before jumping out his bed and getting his shoes. He makes sure he has his keys and wallet in his small bag he chooses to take with him before leaving his room with his phone in one hand and shoes in the other. He heads downstairs to the living room, taking a spot on the couch before he sends a text to Jay.

**C: guess who im talking 2 right now**

He waits on Jay's reply and sees Ben sent another text.

**Ben: so your mom has a fashion show coming up right?**

**C: in a few weeks yeah. I'm excited for it!**

**Ben: I haven't actually been to one but Audrey always goes and she enjoys them a lot. maybe I should this year**

**C: i would love 2 have u there**

**C: she wouldn't mind n i'll ask her if u want me 2**

**Ben: i would like that yes**

**C: i'll let u know when she gives the go-ahead**

Jay then decides to answer. When Carlos reads his message he can hear his laughter through it.

**Bestie🐍💛: let me guess, it's ur prince Ben, isn't it?**

**C: careful with the teasing, J. i'm not the only one with a prince going 4 me, remember that**

**Bestie🐍💛: what ever do u speak of?**

**C: u know**

**C: Aziz seems a little 2 friendly with u**

**Bestie🐍💛: no he doesn't**

**C: i beg 2 differ**

He goes back to Ben.

**C: so you're just chilling at home in ur room or something?**

**Ben: actually my friends just invited me out with them 2 hang but i'm still staying in touch with u**

**C: u sure? i wouldn't want 2 take ur attention away from them**

**Ben: they wouldn't mind one bit, trust me**

**Ben: they like u a lot**

**Ben: it should be obvious enough with Audrey with how she fawned over u during lunch today**

Now that he thinks about it, the princess did play nice with him. Has been since day one. It wasn't even faked, he could tell. He knows when someone's faking nice, he's been around Mal long enough. Audrey wanted to be his friend because she chooses to be. He doesn't mind it. He likes it.

**C: she's good company, kinda surprised u 2 aren't dating with how close u 2 seem**

**Ben: well we were at one time but we realized we were better as friends and she's been my partner in crime since**

**Ben: besides we're attracted to other people**  


That catches his interest. He recalls, on the first day, Ben mentioning before about crushing on someone. Is it another royal? Maybe a commoner? Someone that goes to their school? The thought gets a pout out of him. Ben is attracted to someone and what if it's not him? He'll be hurt for sure because he swears the prince has been sending him flirty signals here and there. Which just helped increase his attraction to Ben. So it would suck if it turns out Ben likes someone else. Hurt so much when they shared, not one, but two romantic dances together.

**C: oh? mind telling me who?**

**Ben: no can do right now**

**Ben: but u'll know soon**

**C: well, is it a royal?**

**Ben: not by blood but he might as well be**

**C: goes 2 our school?**

**Ben: yep**

**C: Ben**

**Ben: i'm not telling right now**

**Ben: i'll tell u at the end of this week after school if u accept to hang out with me that day**

No way in hell he was saying no to that.

**C: i accept!**

**Ben: great**

* * *

  
"That's my boy!"

He blushes, regretting telling Audrey what he did, but doesn't at the same time because the support is nice. He felt oddly brave and bold enough to do such a thing.

"Finally! Only two days and our golden prince here will nab that cutie!", Lonnie encourages, too, as she, Jane, Audrey and him pile out Audrey's car. "Make my ship sail, please!"

"Alright, alright." He exhales, feeling his heart was going 360 on him. He couldn't help it though.

"I still think it's a little rushed.", Jane admits, a little shyly. "Sure, you've known him for almost for a week and you danced with him at the party beforehand, but... it's still such a short time."

He gets why Jane was probably so paranoid about this. He's a prince, for one thing. Anything could trip up his image. Then there's age. He was still so young. Sure, there's a history of their previous princesses and princes falling in love and getting married so young. It was almost like tradition. Oddly enough, not every prince and princess were like this. His parents fell in love still young, but didn't get married until years after. It was the same for Aziz's parents.

Ben really wasn't setting his heart to marry Carlos... not right away at least. Right now, his primary goal was to date the slightly younger and be boyfriends. He wants a romantic cuddle partner like now.

"Jane, it's good. I promise you, I'm still thinking with a young mind. I'm not looking to marry him... yet."

"You said 'yet'!", she accused, pointing a finger at him in which made him blush.

"Anyways! I need some help.", Audrey decided to interject, saving her bestie. "I want to impress Uma tomorrow and I want to get her to really notice me-notice me."

"You probably still have clothes you haven't worn yet.", Lonnie teased as they entered the mall. Immediately, they were recognized and people started to fawn over them. They didn't pay mind to them though, used to the attention.

Audrey flipped her hair, her steps with a little more bounce to them. "True, but you shouldn't say it. And I'm not shopping for new clothes. I want to do something with my hair." She ran her perfect manicured fingers through the chocolate brown locks once. "Something that really catches her attention, yet still speaks me, you know? Something 'I'm Princess Audrey Rose and I want you to notice me'."

Ben gave her a look over. "What? You think Uma doesn't find you attractive as you are?"

She blushed, puffing her cheeks out. "I know in my gut that she might be feeling me, too, but I'm just... I'm just not sure, okay?! Regardless, I want to do something with my hair." She hummed in thought, head tilted. "You know, I always wondered what I would look like blonde like my mom. Ooh! I can't just stop there! Blonde with pink and blue streaks!"

"You really like blue and pink, huh?", Ben joked, following the girls up the escalator. He had fished out his phone again, having felt a vibration in his pocket. He got giddy thinking it was Carlos again but was disappointed to see it was just his mother, Belle. Not that he didn't like his mother. He just adores Carlos, okay?

"Oh, like you can talk, Mr. I Wear Nothing But Blue and Yellow."

"They're my parents' colors and I wear other colors."

"Hm."

"I do!"

His phone vibrates again and he smiles it was Carlos.

**Carlos ❤🖤: so where do u want 2 hang out after school Fri?**

**B: there's this new diner that opened up. thought to try that out**

**Carlos❤🖤: sounds like fun!**

"You seriously have hearts by his name? You. Are. Smitten."

Ben swatted Lonnie away who just laughed before she followed Jane into the salon. "I couldn't help myself. I adore him."

"We are all aware."

"Hey, Benny-boo! You should totally do something with your hair!"

The prince was quick to shut that down.

* * *

  
If there's one thing she could say about her only child was that she never seen this look on his face before. It's only been an hour since he arrived. He has already put in his input on a few things. Color schemes, seating arrangements, food, lighting, anything. However, through it all, she noticed how he was seemingly distracted. Not in a bad way though, so she wasn't worried. It was just a couple of times, he would take out his phone and whatever or whoever he was paying focus to would raise a ting of pink on his freckled cheeks and his eyes gleamed.

She was curious, but didn't mind it. She liked seeing her son happy.

However, she was still a mother.

"Sweetie, mind telling mommy what's so entertaining about your phone?", she questioned, hands settling on his shoulders from behind. She held it a chuckle when he shivered and quickly pocketed his phone away.

"Nothing.", Carlos tries. He clears his throat and mocks a pose with his hip cocked to the side and his arms crossed. "You know, I was thinking that the chairs should---"

"Don't try to change ths subject, young man.", Cruella scowled heartedly, poking his nose. She doesn't miss the smirk Evie is sporting. She had a feeling the daughter of her best friend knew what was up. "Carlos.", she coos, trying to coax him to spill the beans.

He pouts. "It's really nothing. Just... funny things..."

"From a certain someone, no doubt.", Evie speaks up and the way Carlos growls in her direction proves the blue haired diva is on the money.

This peaks Cruella's interest even more. A certain someone, hm? Well, she knows it's not one of Carlos' usual friends. This person had to be someone her son really, really likes.

"Evie!"

"A certain prince, maybe?"

A prince? A prince?!

Cruella pondered on that. A prince. She has been getting wind on how the son of King Adam and Queen Belle might have something going on with her child since the prince's birthday. When she first heard about it, she wasn't upset nor was she overly enthusiastic about it. She honestly didn't think it was much of a big deal and just another scandal people were trying to twist into something for their own entertainment. Be damned though, if this prince is having a romance with her baby she was going mama wolf. She doesn't want Carlos hurt anymore than he has been before. She wants him happy. Now, if this prince does have such intentions to please Carlos she'd let him. Anyone would could make her son smile gets on her good side. Besides, she heard that the boy was probably the sweetest person ever to live.

"Hm. Carlos, could this be the prince? What was his name? Prince Benjamin, I believe?"

Carlos had let out the loudest whine ever, covering his hands in shame.

Yep.

It was Prince Benjamin Beast of Auradon.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. So what's the tea? Are you two dating?", she asked. She took hold of Carlos' hand and lead him to one of the tables. She coaxed him to sit down, Evie taking his other side. "Come on, tell Mama everything."

She waited a while, smiling. Carlos slowly uncovered his face, doing a few breathing exercises to calm his pacing heart. When he was calm enough, he spoke.

"Alright. It is Prince Ben and no, we're not dating."

"Yet.", Evie pipes up. She doesn't flinch when Carlos pinched her thigh.

"I see. Do you like him in that way?" She fears it, but she also accepts it if Carlos does. He's human. She won't take part in who he chooses to date unless otherwise. Right now, she doesn't seem the harm in it.

"I... I do. He's been nothing but sweet to me since we officially met. Yeah, I know everyone says he's the 'golden child' and the ideal dream guy. But... I don't know... he just gives these... these vibes."

"Truth be told, Auntie Ella, Ben's been a sweetheart with all of us. But I've got a really sharp eye and I can tell you this. It's a completely different story with Carlos here. He smiles differently with Carlos. He laughs differently. His eyes get this twinkle in them. With Carlos, he's more..." Evie sits back, tapping the tip of her finger on her lips as she thinks. "... How should I put this? It's like he's really at his happiest. He's more relaxed. He easily gravitated to Carlos on our first day of school. Since then every time he comes on the scene he looks for Carlos first."

"In other words, he likes Carlos? Romantically?"

Evie gives a nod and Carlos decides his jacket makes the perfect face mask.

Cruella chuckles and squeezes him in her embrace.

"Aaaaawwww. My baby is growing up! He has a secret romance!"

"Mama!" His phone pings and it catches their attention in a second. Both females on his sides grin and he just glares at them. "You know what? I'm just going to pretend this right here didn't happen.", he sasses, getting up and walking away.

Both of them laugh, watching him disappear around the corner and dodging a man carrying a plant.

"Mmm. But seriously, both of them like each other. Just a little too scared to admit it yet.", Evie states, relaxing in her chair. She looks up at Cruella. "You approve?"

She nods. She pats Evie's knee. "I do. Of course, I do. I want him smiling and even if a crush does it, I allow it. I'm trying to be a good parent here. All of us are. We want you kids to live better lives than we did."

Evie understands what she means. "I know you do, Auntie. Really, I think you're doing a better job than you-know-who. Carlos told about him wanting to see him. Well, more like demanding to see him."

"Yep. Right now, he's the only thing stressing me out." Cruella groans and rubs at her temples. "If I could, I would erase that bastard from existence."

"Mommy feels the same about the other-you-know-who, too." She hugs Cruella which helps. "Carlos and I appreciate you both."

"Thank you, sweetie."

She sighs in the hug. She sees why Grimhilde holds Evie high. The girl has so much potential and a big heart.

"So are you and Carlos stopping by Hades' studio later? He also has something to talk to you kids about."

Evie nods just as Carlos returns. He's munching on a donut that he most likely got from the building's cafe. "Yep. I can't believe you're entrusting us this year for that."

"Well, we have faith in you. We want you to be more involved in our work anyways."

"And that's why we're doing our best to impress you.", Carlos adds. "Speaking of the fashion show, you think it's okay if we allow a couple of people backstage passes?", he asks shyly.

Cruella smirks, crossing both her legs and arms. "Hm. As in, your prince?"

"And his friends! Like... seven of them."

"Hm. I don't see why not."

"Ah, you're the best!" He kisses her cheek before he grabs Evie's wrist. "I'll see you later, Mama. Evie and I are gonna check out the music and then run a few more errands."

"Alright, Carlos. Be careful now."

He gives one more response before he and Evie leave. 

Cruella went on to busy herself to finish up the preparations. Time had passed, only a few minutes, an assistant or two coming to her to show her the designs and schedules for the upcoming show. Her mind was so focused she didn't realize a visitor coming into the room until she heard one of her employees.

"Um, sir! You cannot just waltz in here without an appointment or---"

"I assure you, I'm well qualified to walk in here as I please."

His voice sent instant disgust in the pit of her stomach. She was quick to turn around, dismissing her assistant away as well as everyone else.

"And I say you don't. This is my company and you will respect that and my employees here. Now, what do you want?"

* * *

  
Audrey's hair change had been an ultimate success. She decided to settle for a few colored streaks, rose pink and blue jay blue. The colors blended in nicely with her naturally dark hair. She had been marveling proudly her curls for the past hour or so since they left the salon. Right now, the group were seated in a booth at a cute little diner. Ben just just sent a text to Carlos when he looked up to see Audrey taking selfies and posting the pictures on her social media.

"It is a nice look on you.", he had commented his best friend for the third time, a smiling paired as usual on his lips. "How'd you think Uma would like it?" He couldn't help but to tease. Audrey's cheeks immediately coated with pink.

"Shush, Benny-boo. Be more concerned about your crush. Who you've been texting non-stop.", she taunted back before a quick slurp of her smoothie. "Speaking of, how's the cutie?"

"He's doing great from what he's told me. He's with his mom right now probably." Ben took a bite of his fry, catching Lonnie stealing another from his plate. She had eaten hers already. "By the way, did you ever get Uma's number?"

Audrey's eyes suddenly went wide before she pouted and groaned, heading thumping on the table in defeat. "It slipped my mind to ask...", she mumbled. Jane had taken to rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I'll ask Carlos for it.", Ben offered, having mercy.

"Thank you!" She stood up and rounded the table to his side, hugging him tightly in appreciation. "What would I do without you?"

"Suffer."

"You're funny."

* * *

"So what do you kids think?", Hades had asked, shutting off the song and eyeing at Evie, Uma and Carlos. Uma was also there, sitting on the sofa with Carlos. She had hitched a ride with Evie and him since they had passed her home on the way to Hades' studio. She was the first to speak up about the song.

"I love it for sure. Already I'm formulating a few moves to go along with it."

"Same.", Carlos agreed, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, but kept his attention on the blue haired musician. "We just need lyrics to go with it."

"And I have those already written out.", the older proudly exclaimed, waving a metallic blue folder. "You kids can look them over and give your input later this week. No rush."

"I'm sure they're already perfect, Uncle Hades.", Evie complimented, taking the papers he passed to her.

"Well, I'm flattered, Evelyn."

"Hey, Uma, you so owe me after this.", Carlos suddenly chuckled, smirking at the girl.

Uma blinked, Evie chuckling at her expression. Hades didn't comment, although curious and amused. He decided to leave the room for the teens to converse among themselves.

Just as the door closed, Uma felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She took it out, finding it suspicious she got a message just after Carlos' cryptic words were spoken.

**Unknown: Hi! This is Audrey!**

"Audrey texted me. Audrey texted me!", Uma gasped, standing up. "How'd she...?" Her eyes met with Carlos' sparkling browns. "You."

"Ben may have asked for your number so Audrey can have it. Being the great friend I am, I gave it."

"That and you wouldn't been able to resist Ben's puppy eyes.", Evie teased. She laughed at the playful swing Carlos aimed at her. "Oh I'm right!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Text her back!"

"I am! I am!"

Uma didn't hesitate to save Audrey's number and texting her back.

**U: hey, princess. wasn't to hear from u so soon**

**Audrey: hope u didn't mind, I asked Ben to ask Carlos 4 ur number**

**U: not at all I don't mind**

Carlos beamed with pride seeing how Uma practically swooned with her eyes glued to her phone screen. 

* * *

"I can't believe you had the absolute gall to show up at my office and then start demanding everything like you have the right.", she hissed. He didn't flinch, instead brushing off her anger like it was dust on his pants.

"I only came to see you and ask---"

"About **_my_**son. Who doesn't want to see or talk to you.", Cruella interrupted, arms crossing. "Now leave."

He sighed, easily getting frustrated with her. "Cruella---"

"Jean, he doesn't want to see you! He has every human right not to! And if you think you can just come and demand anything from him, you have another thing coming!" Her hands had slammed onto her desk and her chair had fell back to the ground with a nasty thud. "You weren't there for neither of us! You think you get to just come around like everything is fucking dandy?! That fling will stay a fling! That's it! You and I have nothing to discuss on any personal levels and the same goes for Carlos de Vil! If he wants to have anything to do with you then he will say so! However, as I am concerned, he doesn't! Now leave my damn office!"

Jean growled, turning on his heel to leave. He had stopped at the door, fingers clenched tightly on the handle. "This isn't over, Cruella. I swear to you it isn't."

She calmly sat down in her chair after picking it up, as if she didn't just have a major outburst. "Well, I'll be waiting here for whatever you're planning, Jean-Pierre Le Pelt. Just keep in mind I'm not easily giving in and neither is my son. Bye." She watched him leave, feeling a headache coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed Jean-Pierre Le Pelt, you are correct! I picked because I just thought he would be a good fit. And maybe lowkey that's one guy I headcanon to be Carlos' dad. For those unaware as to who Jean is, he's a bad guy from the 102 Dalmations movie.


End file.
